


First Name Basis

by VictoryTofu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryTofu/pseuds/VictoryTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Danny try to work on a class project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Keahu Kahuanui has any German in him, but it works for the story. Danny is my favorite character, but as he is so minor, I've built up a lot of backstory and head-cannon that I'm sure will be disproven if he has a larger role in season 3. 
> 
> Also, I know Stiles's quasi-cannon first name is "Genim" but that's simply not embarrassing enough to go by "Stiles" which is just as odd. So he gets a new name!

First Name Basis

 

  "Danny. Danny. Danny. Danny! DANNY!"

  Danny stopped and turned with a huff. He hadn't made it fifteen feet from Spanish and Stiles had already pounced on him. "I heard you the first time, Stiles, I was simply ignoring you." Stiles's eyes darted uncomfortably as he was shoulder checked by students rushing past him. Danny felt a twinge of regret for being sharp with the guy.

  "Well, ok, that's great, but you've been ignoring me for weeks and our History presentation is due Monday.  Seriously, last week I didn't even see you, and we share like four classes And daily lacrosse practice. I mean, I know you were there but you just like, were invisible or had the ability to glimmer me. I would love to be able to glimmer people. I'd get like, half the detention I do now, and make it to more practices and maybe then Finstock would put me in for a few minutes here or there. What were you saying?" Stiles slid his thumbs between his shoulders and backpack straps and licked his lips while expectantly locking eyes with Danny.

  Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, shifting his weight and leaning on a locker. Dealing with Stiles was guaranteed to be exhausting. The shorter teen was always in motion and always talking. "Look, dude, it's just synthesizing a few articles. We could do it independently and just put it together Monday during lunch."

  Stiles stomped his foot, making Danny cough a laugh. "Man, no! I never get partnered with someone else who is actually smart!" Danny smiled and shifted his glance at the compliment. "Seriously. Last quarter I had to do the synthesis with Greenberg. Greenberg! I don't even know he got into AP Euro History! His grades are barely better than Scott's! And don't tell Scott I said that, just between you and me he may or may not join us as juniors next year.  I don't know why I told you that, not my information to share, really, don't te-"

  "Oh My God, Stiles. Shut up for twenty seconds and I'll do whatever homework you want!" Danny ran his hands through his hair and Stiles cocked and eyebrow- not what Danny was expecting. Danny cracked his neck and addressed the ceiling, "So, do you want to come to my house on Sunday to do the project?"

  "Tonight," Stiles offered less as a suggestion and more as a demand.

  Danny "Bro, it's Friday and I want to get drunk, not nerd it up with the AP police," Danny winced as he saw Stiles shrink from his words.  Sometimes he hated how much he acted like Jackson. "But," Danny offered quickly, "I do want to keep my straight A average."

  Stiles beamed, Danny awkwardly half-smiled. "So... Come over tonight, about six or whatever?"

  "Awesome, yeah, we'll read the fuck outta those articles!" Stiles's face was bright and Danny couldn't help but admire the guy's charm... Well, not charm, exactly.  More like gum on the bottom of your shoe that's been there so long you don't mind it any longer.

…

Stiles had been to Danny's house before, birthday parties when they were kids and for school projects as teens, but he was still intimidated. The Mahealanis lived in the same neighborhood as the Whittemores, and as far as Stiles was concerned, they all lived in castles. Stiles didn't consider himself poor, by any stretch, but Danny's mom and dad were an anesthesiologist and an orthodontist, respectively. Danny never acted like a spoiled rich kid, he left that to Jackson and Lydia; still, Stiles couldn't help but but feel self-conscious. 

Stiles must have been standing next to his jeep in the driveway for longer than he realized, lost in thought, because he jumped and let out a gasp when he heard a voice call to him. "Oi! Weird Kid! Are you here to sell something or just skulk around or what?" Stiles recognized the guy standing in the doorway as Mark Mahealani. Danny's brother was nineteen or twenty now, and he looked the part of sloppy college student. He was taller than Danny, less muscular and more thick build, with messy shoulder-length hair and a few weeks worth of stubble. Stiles couldn't help but think Mark looked like what Danny would look like if he gave up. 

"Hi!, yeah, no, I'm Stiles… Stilinski… we've met before… I'm Danny's friend," Stiles called out as he made his way across the front walk to the front door. Mark simply arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Not really ringing a bell, but Danny's upstairs."

"No, we've totally met, the last time I saw you was when my dad had to break up a party and you got cited for underage drinking… I was in the cruiser when you were put in the back…" Stiles realized too late this might not be something he wants Mark to associate with him. 

Mark's face darkened. "Oh, yeah. That night sucked. My parents are making me live in the dorms instead of off campus housing until senior year, because of that." He turned back into the house and shouted, "D! There's a weird kid here for you!"

Stiles forced out a laugh and shrank back. "I'll just go to Danny's room, then. Nice to see you again, heh."

"Right." Mark called over his shoulder as he walked off. 

Stiles ran up to Danny's room as fast as he could, only falling on his face once on the carpeted stairs. Danny's door was open, he sat at his desk, back to Stiles, with earbuds in. The unmistakable Facebook screen on his laptop. Stiles tapped his shoulder. "Hey, dude, wanna go nuts on some history?"

Danny pulled the headphones out and turned to Stiles, "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you ring the doorbell."

"It's cool, Mark let me in. I don't think he likes me very much." Stiles sat on the edge of the bed and leaned his backpack against his shins. 

Danny smiled and Stiles was glad he was sitting, as he would have gone weak at the knees. It simply isn't fair for someone to be so effortlessly handsome, especially when they have no interest in touching me, Stiles reasoned. "Don't take Mark too seriously, he's pissed that mom and dad made him come home for the weekend. He has to 'baby-sit me' or whatever." He looked away, shyly embarrassed. "Sorry for the mess." He started rearranging his desk, which seemed positively barren to Stiles. There were a few notebooks and a liter of gatorade, on a coaster. 

"There is no mess, you've seen my room, this is not a mess." Stiles took in the rest of the oddly clean room. Danny must be nursing some mild OCD of some sort, he reasoned. "What were you listening to?"

"It's super nerdy, the soundtrack to a video game."

"What game?"

"Portal 2, like I said, pretty n-"

"I FUCKING LOVE PORTAL!" Stiles jumped to his feet like the bed was suddenly hot blacktop. "We should totally play co-op robot mode! Scott is terrible at puzzles, and taking direction, so he is worthless to play with. Duder, that's awesome!" Stiles again internally chastised the universe for being unfair; handsome, athletic, smart AND into nerdy games. 

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sure, first, though, let's actually do the homework that's keeping me home on a friday night. I had to lie to Lydia to get out of a college party in Silent Falls." 

"Well, I felt kinda bad keeping you in on a friday, so I brought a peace offering." Stiles unzipped his back and pulled out a 12-pack of natural light. He'd paid Derek to buy him beer, and getting him the cheapest beer was Derek's idea of a joke, Stiles assumed. Still, beer was beer. 

"Awesome, I always have to get Erik to buy me booze, and he's in med school in Portland so he's rarely around." Danny fist-bumped Stiles and put the pack of beer in his mini-fridge, which also served as a nightstand. Stiles saw the fridge was full of G-2 Gatorade and vegetables. Of course it was, Stiles internally rolled his eyes. 

"Erik is your other brother, Right?" Stiles took the moderately warm beer Danny offered him and opened it. 

"Yeah, Erik is 22, but like I said, Portland," Danny shrugged a shoulder and took a drink. Stiles's attention was caught by a framed photo on Danny's nightstand/mini-fridge. He was always amazed by genetics when he saw Danny's family. The five of them were posed in their backyard, leaves turning on the trees, maybe a few autumns ago. 

Danny's Mom stood out with her fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Danny's dad's Hawaiian genes were defiantly dominant, all three boys have tan skin and dark eyes. Danny and Mark share their father's black hair, Erik's was more of a dark brown. Mark was clean shaven in the photo, could almost be Danny's twin. They were all attractive and well put together, the smiles not faked and forced, but genuinely happy to be together. Seeing other people's family photos always tempted Stiles to think about what his family might look like if his mom was still alive, which was not the direction Stiles wanted his mind to go in. 

Danny noticed Stiles getting distracted by the photo and took charge. "Alright, there are six papers we need to read. I say we each read and take notes on three, then we'll throw it together as a team. And only one beer per paper. I don't want to present to the class with note cards stained with puke." He elbowed Stiles who was turning red, remembering the last time they were drunk together, at a lacrosse party. Stiles ill-advisedly tried to do a keg stand but wound up vomiting in the Frost's pool. 

"Aye Aye, Cap'n!" Stiles pulled his notebook and binder out of his bag, only slightly damp from the beer's condensation on the drive over, and set to work on Danny's floor. Stiles tried to still the giddy feeling in his stomach that he was hanging out with Danny on a friday night. 

…

  Two hours later the boys were done taking notes and Danny was putting the finishing edits on the project. Stiles was still rambling about the Holy Roman Empire, and though it only tangentially applied to the papers they'd synthesized, Danny couldn't help but let him go. There was something comforting and mildly funny to Danny about Stiles's monologues, even when they make no sense and go nowhere. 

Danny clicked at the top right of the paper and typed "Daniel Mahealani," below that, "Stiles Stilinski." His brow furrowed as he highlighted "Stiles" and deleted it. The shorter teen was still going, so Danny just interrupted him. 

"Alright, I give up- what's you real name?" Danny sighed and glanced over his laptop to Stiles.

  Stiles smiled and shook his head. "Nope, sorry, Dannyboy, you're not the first," Stiles winked, "and you won't be the last to try and solve that mystery." Stiles scratched the back of his neck and flashed a sloppy smile.

  Danny narrowed his eyes at the challenge. Normally he wouldn't  play into Stiles's weird games. Today, though, either the beer was hitting him harder than normal or Stiles's attempts at being cute were actually... kind of cute. Danny pushed that realization to the back of his mind and pursed his lips.

  "On class rosters you're always listed as 'S. Stilinski', but 'Daniel Mahealani' is just as long as 'Stiles Stilinski': fifteen letters; so the abbreviation makes no sense.  Even your driver's license says 'S. Stilinski'- what is so horrible about your first name that it is this big secret from everyone?!?" Danny got more aggressive than he'd realized by the end of his little rant, his cheeks flushed.

  "You wouldn't get it," Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet. This made something in Danny shift uncomfortably. Stiles's eyes darted around Danny's bedroom.

  Danny walked over to the mini-fridge, grabbed two more beers and tossed one to Stiles. He sat back down on the floor across from Stiles. The booze was definitely hitting him, Danny decided. He did not let himself get attracted to straight guys, and even then- Jackson would never let him hear the end of it if he crushed on Stiles.

  Booze and homework were not a productive combo, Danny realized. "What. Is. Your. First. Name... Please?" Danny couldn't help but smile wide at the thought of begging Stiles to simply tell him his name. Danny didn't really even care, except for a little part of him that wanted to know Everything about the little spaz.

  Danny could see the cogs turning behind Stiles's soft brown eyes. After what felt like a century of deliberation, Stiles smiled, "Alrighty, buddy, you want to know my most closely guarded secret?" Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I get to ask you something and you cannot give me the brush off this time! No telling me I'm weird or walking away and no timing it so the bell rings right after I ask and-"

  "We're not in class, and I don't control time, but I get your point," Danny had a near perfect record for ignoring Stiles. Danny considered that for a second, making a mental note to evaluate how much Jackson's asshole-behavior has been rubbing off on him. "I promise," Danny tried his best to look trustworthy, "to keep your true, Christian name a secret from one and all." An earnest smile crept across his face.

  "Fine. The only other people who knows my first name are my dad and Scott, so seriously, don't tell anyone," Stile looked genuinely panicked, and Danny wondered for a moment, if it is so embarrassing, why is he telling me?

  "Senim."

  Danny's eyes went wide with confusion. Slowly, he asked, "Your parents named you Sem-"

  "NO! No, the N comes first, my name is Senim. Nothing lewd."

  "You still have to admit, Senim-"

  "You don't have to keep saying it."

  "Senim is pretty close to -"

  "completely different"

  "Semen."

  Stiles let out a defeated sigh, slumped his shoulders, and downed the rest of his beer. Danny laughed a deep, hearty laugh, betraying his inebriation, that would have embarrassed him if he hadn't just learned that the guy, the incredibly cute guy, Danny's mind offered, was named 'Senim'.

  "You Are Not Serious!!!" Danny couldn't help himself. He saw the pain and embarrassment on Stiles's, on Senim's face, and he kept laughing. "That is great!"

  Stiles stood up with a jerky urgency, his eyes were red with tears Danny could tell the shorter boy was fighting. "Fuck you, dude, I thought you would be cool about this, but it looks like you're just as much of a douche as Jackson and Mike and Tyler and the rest of the fucking first line! Fuck you, and fu-"

  "Adolf!"

  "Wh-what?" Stiles squinted at Danny and shook his head.

  "My middle name is Adolf." Danny looked away, at a nondescript point on the wall as he sighed. "My mom's family, it's a tradition, older than... You know... The forties... That all boys have the middle name Adolf."

  "Your name is Daniel Adolf Mahealani?" Danny rolled his eyes and nodded.

  "And Mark Adolf," Danny nodded, "And Erik Adolf?" Stiles was unable to hide his smile. "That is… that may be about as bad as my first name."

"Great, we have a tie for terrible names." Danny looked up at Stiles, who seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Please don't leave, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you like that, I won't tell anyone, I swear." Stiles sat back down against the bed and Danny slid over next to him, reaching into the mini fridge to pull out two more beers. "Plus, you've been drinking, so you can't leave." Danny couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a flush go up Stiles's neck. 

"Good point. If I die drunk-driving my dad'll kill me… or something." Stiles laughed at himself. "Ok, my turn to ask a question." Stiles turned to lock eyes with Danny.

"What, no, I told you my middle name!" 

"You offered your name, I didn't ask, buddy, so… yeah" Danny huffed and nodded his head. "Am I Attractive to Gay Guys?" Stiles smiled hopefully and raised his eyebrows, locking eyes with Danny. 

Danny looked away. Of course, the question he'd been dodging for a semester. Well, hell, he thought, might as well get this out of the way. "I don't know Stiles, but I sure do love being asked to represent all gay men ever." Hmm…That was not at all what I meant to say, maybe I am as much of a jerk as Jackson, Danny sighed. "Fuck. Yes, Stiles, I think you're attractive. I didn't want to tell you 'coz most straight guys freak out if they think you're into them and I don't want you to think I'm perving on you in the showers or anything…" Danny looked at the floor between his knees. "Are you going to make fun of me now or something? Parker Moore, the senior who played goalie last year, found out I thought he was cute, he wouldn't stop teasing me about it until Jackson had his car towed and crushed into a cube." 

"Wait… that was Jackson?" Stiles's eyebrows furrowed and his jaw went slack. 

"Don't tell anyone. Parker couldn't prove it was Jackson so he didn't get in trouble…" 

"Wow, no, it's just the idea of Jackson doing something for someone else is… weird, you know?"

"Not really, not when you get to know him. He's actually super loyal and caring, but only for people he thinks earn it… which is not many people, granted." Danny laughed. "Really, though, you're not gonna act weird now that you know I think you're cute?" 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Stiles's lips were smashed against Danny's. Danny had no idea this was in the cards for the night, but decided to roll with it. It wasn't a good kiss, by any definition, too fast and hard. Danny suspected it was Stiles's first, but he was certainly trying. After a moment Danny gave in. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Stile's nape, trying to slow him down. He coaxed Stiles's tongue to slip against Danny's teeth and kneaded Stile's lower lip with his own. Needing air, Danny pulled back, hand still on Stiles's neck. 

"What the hell, bro?" Danny wasn't known for mincing words, in any situation. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles was bright red, lips swollen and pupils blown wide. "You have no idea how long I've been into you. I'm sorry, but that was amazing. It was the best kiss ever, I mean, it was my first, but still amazing. Are you mad i kiss-raped you? I shouldn't joke about rape, it's not funny, but Are you mad? I mean, thinking I'm cute and wanting to kiss me are two very different things an-" Stiles's eyes crossed, looking town at the hand covering his mouth. 

"Stop apologizing, I liked it. I mean, I sorta have this rule- I don't think about straight guys because it only results in me getting blue balls. So even though, objectively, yes, you're cute, I tried to never consider you for… sex stuff, or whatever. I'm still trying to process this." Stiles was still being oddly quiet, which made Danny realize he still had one hand over his mouth and one on the back of his neck, which is when Mark walked in. 

"Do it." Danny dropped his hands and both boys looked up at the older guy in the door frame. "Snap his neck. I don't know what he was doing to bother you, but I doubt the great state of California would convict you." Mark rolled his eyes when neither boy offered a response. He took in the room, notebooks and beer cans scattered around. "Ok, D, I'm going to Jake's. You two are drunk, so don't drive anywhere or whatever. I'd say don't get arrested, but, you know, cop's kid. And that's all the brotherly advice I have for you two tonight. Peace." As they heard Mark jog down the stairs, Danny and Stiles exchanged glances. 

"Anywayyyyyy…" Stiles began, "do you wanna…"

"Stiles, like I said, I'm still processing. I don't make out with just any dude who wants it." Danny felt bad that it sounded like he was brushing Stiles off, but it was true, Danny has always been very analytical, and relationships were no different. "So… are you gay? Is this your way of coming out to me?"

"I'm not gay, I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual, I mean, I've been alternately head over heals for both you and Lydia since hormones started pumping through my veins. It's just always been more… acceptable to talk about Lydia, you know? And, I thought you hated me as much as she does, or at least were not at all interested in me."

"Yeah, man, I get it. So… who else have you come out to? Scott? Allison? Please don't tell me you tried the 'tongue first, ask questions later' approach with them, too." Danny laughed and shoulder-checked the shorter kid. 

"Scott doesn't know, no one does, but you, I guess, now." The two of them sat against the bed in silence for a moment. "I would like to kiss you again, you know, if you're up for it." Stiles turned his head to Danny, who met his gaze and smiled. 

Jackson is going to give me hell, Danny thought. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I think Stanny is funny in a very opposites-attract sort of way. I have plans to extend this, but it may take a while. Please comment if you can think of ways to make the story better.


End file.
